


Sunny Afternoon

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beer, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Drowning, Hot Weather, Kissing, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Near Death, Ocean, Seaside, Summer, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: It's  a hot summer day, and Dave wants to go to the seaside, but Ray does not.  At least not until Dave bribes him with a cooler filled with ice cold beer.  After that, there is the chaos of finding what they need to go to the beach and a fight over swim trunks. Once they have everything, they pack up Dave's car and head out to Brighton. The day will not turn out like either could have imagined, with one of the Davies brother's nearly losing their life.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 3





	Sunny Afternoon

"No, I am not going to the seaside with you." Ray spoke with a finality in his voice that meant this subject was not open to discussion. He then fanned himself with some sheet music, and took a sip of his beer. It was warm, and he spat it out.

Dave laughed and pointed at Ray, and Ray did his best to ignore his baby brother. "What if I told you, we could take the cooler, fill it with some ice and beer, and you could drink your ice cold beer under a large umbrella on a towel. Just cos we go there don't mean we have to get wet."

Ray rested his head in his hand, mulling the idea over. "Okay, but you are going to remember to put suntan lotion on me this time so I don't fry up like bacon?" Dave nodded with a smile, and then snickered while Ray crossed and uncrossed his legs. "That was not funny! I had to sleep on my stomach for a week!" Dave just covered his mouth doing his best to be quiet.

Eventually, Ray realized it was too hot to be comfortable no matter what he tried to do, and he knew that at the seaside, there would be a breeze, and cool ocean water to dip his feet in.

"I've changed my mind, we are going. In fact, you cannot keep me away!" Ray stood up and went back to the bedroom to locate his seaside attire, while Dave, filled with glee, went to find the cooler, which was the one bargaining tool that had changed Ray's mind. 

Back in the bedroom, Ray was violently going through his dresser drawers pulling underwear, socks, undershirts and anything else in there, and throwing it all on the floor, so he could find his red swim trunks.

Meanwhile, Dave was in the storage closet moving things around, trying to find the cooler. They had not used it since the last time it was this hot, and many seasons had passed since then. Standing back and looking up, he saw it was on he top shelf. Sighing, he crossed his arms and thought about the best way to get it down. 

Dave knew he was pretty light, so he thought he would just climb the shelves and grab the polystyrene cooler and be done with it. 

He could not be more wrong. 

Kicking his shoes off, he began to climb, but things started to get shaky on the the third step, and eventually, the shelf broke, causing an avalanche of things to come careening down upon him, including the empty cooler. 

Hearing a ruckus, Ray stopped what he was doing and stood up straight. "Fucks sake." he whispered under his breath. He looked around the flat and saw nothing, but then heard his brother Dave's voice. 

"Dave?" Ray called out. Dave's response was muffled so Ray shouted louder. "DAVE, WHERE ARE YOU?" He called.

Not hearing him well, Ray just followed his instincts, and went to the storage closet. What he saw caused his jaw to drop. Dave was on his back covered in holiday decor, tennis rackets, cricket bats, porn magazines, and old books. Luckily, on top of all of that was the cooler, which Ray seized. 

"Seems I found the cooler, Dave, you'd better get up and get with it or you'll get left behind. As Ray walked away, Dave shouted, "Ray you don't even have a driving license!" Ray pretended not to hear. 

Dave got up and pushed everything he could back into the closet so he could shut the door. He would deal with that mess later, or not, but he wanted to get to the seaside. Going into the bedroom, Dave pulled open a drawer and grabbed a pair of red swim trunks and threw them on the bed. 

Ray had been watching, and with a scowl grabbed the trunks Dave had thrown on the bed and examined them. "These are mine, thanks for finding them. Guess the laundry got switched around." He was very casual, as well as relieved, fearing he had misplaced them.

Dave took a large step and snatched the trunks right out of Ray's hand, exclaiming, "Those are not yours, those are mine. Yours, as I recall, are blue." He gripped them tight in his hand, fearing Ray would try to snatch them back. 

Ray grit his teeth and gave Dave a push. With a free hand, Dave pushed his brother back. Getting up in Dave's face, he told him, "Do you want me to go with you to the seaside, or what? Right now it is looking like you really don't!" Dave frowned, so far nothing had gone according to plan, and if he let Ray have the swim trunks, he would have none.

"Alright, if those are yours, try them on. You know I have a smaller waist and you are taller. If they fit you and I will know they are yours, but if they don't we will know they are mine." Dave smiled diplomatically and hoped they were his.

"Fine, I'm only doing this to prove you wrong though." He began to undress from what few clothes he was wearing due to the heat, and put the trunks on. Trying to adjust them, Ray grumbled. They were not comfortable in any way, which meant they belonged to Dave after all. Dave smirked as Ray gladly took them off and handed them over. 

"We still have a problem, I can't find my pair, whatever color they are." Ray raised his hands to his hips, and looked at all the clothes on the floor that he would have to put away.

"Did you check your closet, Ray?" Dave asked. 

"My closet? Do you really think I would be strange enough to put those on a hanger?" Ray looked at Dave as if the heat had finally gotten to him. 

"Look, sometimes Mum would hang up things that clearly belonged in a drawer, maybe you did, not thinking about it." Dave rationalized. "Worth a look."

With a shrug, Ray opened the closet and looked through all the clothes on his side, and sure enough, his blue trunks were in there hung up. Ray snatched them so hard he caused the hanger to flip and hit the floor. Turning, he held them up, lips tight, and not saying a word.

"Good, now we just need sandals, suntan lotion, the umbrella, and towels." Dave listed off.

"Don't forget ice and beer, that is most important." Ray assured. 

Each decided to go their own way to locate the items needed, Ray opened the storage closet door, and all the things that Dave had shoved in, rolled out. Ray groaned as he looked though the rubble. He happened to find the large beach umbrella, and hoped Dave was having luck with the other things. Then, just as his brother had, he pushed and kicked everything back in just good enough to be able to shut the door. 

Meeting back in the bedroom, they had everything they needed except the ice and the beer for the cooler. That they would have to go out and get.

Grabbing an old knapsack, both Ray and Dave shoved everything but the umbrella and the cooler.

"That all we need?" Ray asked.

"That's all we need." Dave confirmed.

"Let's get out here then, finding all of these things has made me hotter than even before." complained Ray.

"It will be worth it." Dave promised.

Packing up Dave's car only took a few moments, and soon enough Ray was in the passenger seat with the seat back and his feet on the dash. Dave was in the drivers seat glad that at least Ray's feet didn't smell. 

Taking off, they made their way to Brighton, windows rolled down to catch any breeze there was to be had. Eventually, Ray fell asleep, snoring loudly, much to the annoyance of Dave. Still, they were going to the seaside and they were going to have fun if it killed them. Dave was determined. 

Once there, Dave purposefully hit the breaks hard, causing Ray's eyelids to flutter open. He let out an involuntary "what?" as he looked around.

"We're here." Dave informed Ray.

"Oh, well, why didn't you wake me so I could be the one to pick out the beer.?" Ray asked, still a bit groggy from his nap.

"The beer!" Dave stated to himself.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Ray sat up straight, clearly cross with Dave. After all, it was the only reason he was even here.

"Just uh, get a cornetto or something." Dave suggested, as if his older brother could be bribed with ice cream. Ray narrowed his eyes as he looked at Dave. He was having none of it.

"The day a cornetto replaces beer......" Ray shook his head, he was unsure where he was going with that, but knew there was no equivalence. "We have to go back!" Ray demanded.

"Go back? You are mad, and you are being a complete arsehole!" Dave put a finger in Ray's face, and Ray pretended to bite it. "Mad!" Getting out of the car, Dave walked away from the car and his brother with the knapsack and umbrella. Then he headed to the beach, ignoring Ray. Ray, just folded his arms and watched him go.

Instead of heading after Dave, he decided to see if there was anywhere that served beer, as getting it ice cold on tap would be even better than from a can. As he walked, he saw a street vendor that sold pints of beer in plastic cups. Ray had found what he was looking for.

Strolling up, he pulled out his wallet and asked for two pint's of beer and two straws. The vender nodded and gave Ray his order. He set the cups down and paid, before putting his wallet away. picking up the cups, he happily sucked the beer down from both straws at the same time, and was finally content for the first time that day.

Meanwhile, Dave set up the towel and the beach umbrella, as a way of marking the Davies territory, and so he could find Ray if he chose to stop being a twat and relax. He was going to cool off in the ocean.

The ocean lapped at Dave's feet as he got to the shoreline, and he looked out at the great wide ocean. Surprisingly, there was no one out where they were, only kids by where he was standing making sand castles. 

'Brighton is mine." Dave thought as he walked into the cool ocean. Once he got to where his feet could not touch, he turned and started doing a backstroke while staring at the blue sky. Dave smiled, glad he got Ray to go with him, even if he was acting like a grumpy child. 

After swimming for a bit, something strange happened. His mind became confused and he had trouble differentiating between the blue sky and the blue water. Eventually, he became completely disoriented, and shouted for Ray's name. Waving his arms, he felt as if he were falling, and tried to grip the water. Filled with panic, he breathed heavily, and began to thrash about. There was no life guard, no other swimmers, and no Ray. Taking in water, eventually Dave lost consciousness, and ended up floating face down.

Shuffling out into the sand, Ray went to look for Dave, hoping he had set up the beach umbrella and towels. As he walked, he felt the hot sand between his toes as it penetrated the gaps in his sandals. Ray sipped harder on his ice cold beer to try to compensate, but it wasn't happening.

Finally, he found everything set up, and assumed since Dave wasn't around, he was in the ocean swimming. Scanning the ocean, he didn't see anyone, except children building sandcastles on the shore. Squinting his eyes, he had another look, and this time he saw Dave, but he looked small and quite far out. Then he was gone. Ray's heart nearly leaped out is chest, and he dropped the pints of beer, though plenty was left. It spilled into the sand, but Ray took no notice as he ran to the ocean and entered it in the last place that he had seen Dave. 

Ray's thoughts raced as he overcame his fear of not being able to touch the bottom of the sea in an instant. All that mattered was saving his brother from drowning. Treading water, he looked around, fear gripping him. "Dave, where are you? Can you hear me?" Ray cried. "Stop playing, it's not funny!" he added, just in case. Dave would pull one over on his brother any chance he could get, however by now he would have revealed himself by laughing. 

Looking a bit further out, Ray was filled with horror. He saw his brother, face down, and he wasn't moving of his own volition, his body was just bobbing with the waves. Ray opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Running on instinct, he grabbed Dave with one arm, and rested his head against his shoulder, as he used his other arm to paddle them back to shore.

Swimming back was easier said than done, until finally, Ray caught a big enough wave that brought both brothers close enough that Ray could get to shore. All the while, Dave remained lifeless in his big brother's embrace.

When they got to shore, Ray laid his brother in the sand and kneeled before him. He turned Dave's head, and some water ran out, but it was not enough. Luckily, Ray knew how to do mouth to mouth as well as chest compressions, so he knew he was his brother's best chance of surviving this. 

Tilting his brother's chin up, Ray felt for any blockages, and found none. Pinching his nose and sealing his mouth over his brother's, he gave him two breaths, he then stopped and did four chest compressions, then listened, Ray's whole body now shaking. When nothing happened, Ray did the same sequence again, and then listened. Again, nothing.

By now, Ray was sobbing, he had been so engrossed in satisfying his own desire for beer, he'd let his brother go out in the ocean all alone. There never was a sodding life guard!

In frustration, Ray brought his fists down on Dave's body, hitting his heart and lungs. Immediately Dave opened his blue eyes and began to sputter and cough up sea water. Sitting up, he looked around, speechless. When his eyes landed on Ray he asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, you drowned!" Ray wept.

"I drowned?" Dave replied, puzzled

"I know isn't it heartbreaking, and it's all my fault, too." Ray went on. He seemed to be in shock.

"Ray, I'm right here, I didn't drown!" Dave waved a hand in front of Ray's eyes.

"D-Dave?" Without another word, he wrapped his arms around the brother he nearly lost. 

"You don't understand, you were face down in the ocean, and I had to rescue you, only you wouldn't respond to my trying to resuscitate you. But when I hit you...." Ray's voice trailed off. He was more than a bit hysterical.

"Figures." Dave whispered. He'd had enough of the seaside to last him awhile, Ray as well. 

Ray stood up and opened his hands for Dave to take, and though he was a bit weak in the knees, he made it up. "I will pack us up, and if I could drive us home, I would, but.."

"You really need a driving license." Dave implored.

"You need to not drown, so I won't need to get one." Ray answered. He saw this as perfectly reasonable answer. Dave opened his mouth to reply, but closed it upon realizing he had no clue how to answer that. 

In the car, Ray was alert, eyes glued on Dave to make sure he was still okay. As they drove, Ray remained this way, much to the annoyance of his brother.

"Can't you take a nap like before, you are creeping me out by staring." Dave complained, never once taking his eyes off the road. 

"I didn't watch you before, so I'm watching you now!" Dave rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel. He couldn't wait to get home. Today had been an utter disaster from the start, and all he could hope for is that nothing else bad would happen.

Eventually, they made it home. They left everything in the trunk and just went upstairs, each laying on their side of the bed. Ray wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed him softly. He was overjoyed that Dave had survived and was here in his arms. 

Dave began to squirm, still in his wet trunks. Ray was wearing wet trunks, as well, but hadn't even noticed as his mind was focused on Dave. However, when he noticed his brother squirming in his, he realized how uncomfortable he was. Getting up, he pulled his down, and then eased Dave out of his. Ray got back in bed and sidled up to his baby brother, and began slowly kissing him again.

Putting a hand on his cock, Dave whispered hoarsely, "Much better, thank you." Ray nodded. Of course. Using his other hand, Ray ran his fingers through is salty and sandy hair. Dave sighed and closed his eyes, so glad to be home and safe. 

"Touch me, Ray, bring me back to life as you did before, only with your whole body." Dave whispered. Dave was weak, but Ray was never one to mind, he loved being in control. Gripping Dave's cock harder, he began stroking him, Ray's cock hard up against Dave's hip. Ray thrust his hips in order to get friction. However, he needed more, they both did.

Grabbing their bottle of lube and setting it on the bed, he helped his brother turn to his side and grip the bed. Dave then raised a leg and lifted it a bit so Ray could lube him up well. 

Lubing up his fingers, Dave felt Ray's index finger penetrate him, and he whined. Ray kissed the back of his brother's neck and added another finger. He moved them in an out, but it only felt like a tease.

"Ray, goddamnitt, fuck me already, something good has to come out of this day!" Dave cried.

Ray whispered in Dave's ear, "Oh someone's gonna come alright, two someones." His brother's voice was low and seductive, and it only filled Dave with more need.

Lubing up his cock, Ray came from behind and slowly slipped in his cock to the hilt, his pubic hair touching Dave's perfect little arse. He then stopped.

"Oh god, don't fucking stop!" Dave shouted. He squirmed and writhed until Ray wrapped his arms gently around his brother's body, cuddled up to him, and closed his eyes. He then began to thrust, so that he was deep as he could go. Dave's hot little arsehole feeling as if it would milk him. 

Dave reached down and began to stroke himself, the two as one, more alive than they had ever been. Eventually, Ray could feel pressure build from within, and his breath became ragged. Ray breathed, "I love you, Dave, just loud enough for his younger brother to hear. 

"I love you, too, Ray...I owe you my life." Dave whispered back. In that moment, Ray's orgasm slammed him hard, and he cried out as he filled his brother with his hot come. When he was done, he gripped him even tighter, tears spilling from his eyes.

Feeling the hot tears of his brother roll down his back, Dave came all over their bedspread, waves of pleasure causing him to moan out Ray's name.

When both brothers were finished, Ray sniffed and wiped his eyes. "You don't owe your life to me, I did the same thing that I hope you would do for me." Dave nodded. "You know I would. As much as we fight, there is no one more important to me, than you. We are bonded and have been since kids. "

It was wonderful to hear these words, for neither really talked about their relationship, it just was. That was good enough, except for today.

"Ray, one last thing." 

"What?" Ray replied.

"It's fucking hot, could you get me a beer?" A big smile played on Dave's lips as Ray got up and got one for each. Opening them, they sucked them down quickly.

"Who needs bloody Brighton, when we've got each other and beer in bed?" Dave pointed out.

"I'll remember that the next time you have ideas about going back to the seaside." Ray took another sip. It wasn't Brighton that was bad, it was that goddamn ocean. The beer was great, he thought to himself. 

As the shadows grew longer, Dave and Ray began to feel drowsy, and soon both were asleep, naked on their bed.


End file.
